1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb structure and an exhaust gas converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the SCR (Selective Catalytic Reduction) system, which reduces NOx to nitrogen and water using ammonia, is known as one of the systems for converting automobile exhaust gas.
Further, zeolite is known as a material that adsorbs ammonia in the SCR system.
JP2006-51499A discloses, as a method of treating exhaust gas generated by a stationary combustion source equipped with an SCR system, subjecting ammonia emissions to a noble metal catalyst on the downstream side of the SCR system, thereby causing unreacted gaseous ammonia to react with oxygen on the noble metal catalyst to produce reaction products having a higher oxidation state of nitrogen.
Further, WO 06/137149 A1 discloses a honeycomb structure having a honeycomb unit containing inorganic particles and inorganic fibers and/or whiskers, the inorganic particles being one or more of alumina, silica, zirconia, titania, ceria, mullite, and zeolite.
The entire contents of JP2006-51499A and WO 06/137149 A1 are incorporated herein by reference.